Numbuh 76
Nationality=American |Sector=PA |Position=Leader |Eye Color=Hazel |Hair Color=Brown Numbuh 76 was formerly the Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist of Sector XY, but after moving became the leader of Sector PA. Joining the KND Before I was recruited for the KND, I liked to spend my time practicing different types of hand-to-hand combat and watching cartoons. When I was a mere six years old, it was night, and I couldn't sleep. I often had nights like that. But tonight was different. I had this uneasy feeling in my gut, so I thought I might be hungry. I got out of bed to go to the kitchen, and, just as I took my first step, I heard footsteps. Could it be Dad? I thought to myself. No, those aren't his. And they aren't Mom's or my little sister's. I decided it was probably a burglar, so I tried to be quiet, but, like always, I was exceedingly loud. I'd been heard. Footsteps were coming my direction. The sink faucet wasn't fast enough to fill that old squirt gun, so I got in my fighting stance like in karate. I was scared. Terrified in fact. But I knew not to go away. The burglar would just chase me down then. So, I held my ground. That's when he came into view. It got a lot brighter, but the lights were still off. I saw the man was engulfed in flames, yet he didn't evaporate. He had a black silouette appearance with yellow eyes. His nose was pointed, and there was a pipe in his mouth, or at least where a mouth should be. His hair was well groomed and slicked back with gel. He must have sooper powers. I thought. He's a sooper villain! "Hey kid," he said in a deep voice, "Come here!" I came all right, or rather charged at him with all my might. Though I was only 6, I still packed an punch. I started to punch him and kick him. I elbowed, kneed, hammerfisted, and even headbutted him. It was after that I tried to tackle, but I stopped involuntarily. He blasted me with some sort of bright blue ray from his hand. I was chaning. I could feel it. My slippers turned from green to black. My pajama pants turned from their camoflage color to blue and from cotton to silk. As my shirt was changing into a blue robe with white trim, some kids burst into my house. A girl stuck a weird suit on me made of a yellow umbrella, a button, and straps. She pushed the button and a blue foldout kind of armor unfolded. It lacked protecting the areas that had changed, but soon expanded down and changed me back to normal. Two other girls wearing suits like mine pulled me back into my room and pulled out some ice cream cone guns made out of saltshakers. I peered out into the hall. The girl who'd stuck suit on me and two boys were firing ice cream weapons made out of radios. The ice cream seemed to weaken him, and I wanted to help. I ran past my guards into my kitchen, where I took out some popsicles out of my secret stash hidden in the wall and started throughing them at the villain. It was to much for him, and he teleported away. I was puzzled afterwards, so my rescuers explained everything. They said they were from a global organization of kids sworn to fight against adults and teenagers. That they used 2x4 Technology made of every-day objects. They called the villain "Father" and how some people in his family had evil sooperpowers and how he was the successor of a previous villain called Grandfather. And that transformation I was going through was "Delightfulization." Next, they told me their names. The girl who stuck the suit on me was called Numbuh 98.1. She was the leader of the kids. And the girls who were guarding me were twins, Numbuh 200 and Numbuh 201. The boys Numbuh 98.1 was fighting with were Numbuh 672,000 and Numbuh 1,000,009. The asked me if I wanted to join their agency: The Kids Next Door. They said they had watched me practice my combat skills, and they needed kids like that in the KND. I said yes. They took me to their training academy in Antarctica. Here, I made friends with a boy who would later become Numbuh 88.8. We trained here for a month and took specialties. Mine was hand-to-hand combat, and his were 2x4 technology and sports. At my final l cadet exam, I was to face a real KND operative. They paired me up with Numbuh 439. I could immidiately tell she didn't like me. To make it all the harder, she was currently the best fighter in the Kids Next Door. Well we fought, and what a fight it was. During the last stretch, she threw me up to the ceiling. She put out her tightly curled fist, hoping I would fall on it. Luckily for me, I was a good climber. So, I just climbed over to the nearest wall, jumped all over the place to confuse her, then kicked her in the stomache. She fell down, meaning I'd won. On my graduation at KND Global Moonbase Command, I chose the codename Numbuh 76 and was assigned to Sector XY in California. In the KND During my early days in the Kids Next Door, I didn't have the best aim when handling long range weapons, but that cleared up a month or two later. However, in the bad aim period of time, I usually stuck with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) or a S.L.U.G.G.U.H. (Spring Loaded Uppercutting Glove Gives Unbelievable Headache) as to not mess up everyone up during a mission. On the other hand, I actually used long range guns to get my better my aim during training practice. With the help of my team, I got there. As time progressed I grew fond of the S.C.A.M.P.P. (Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlazer) and the M.U.S.K.E.T. (Mustard Using Sidearm Kicks Enemy Tail). As time progressed, a few more kids joined my sector. Under the leadership of Numbuh 8, we obtained the highest mission success rate in the entire KND. Years after my entrance into the Kids Next Door, my family announced that we were moving to Pennsylvania, so I was transferred to Sector PA. My new leader became Numbuh 1741. But little did the other kids in my sector and I know, our leader Category:American Characters Category:Brown-Haired Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Slender Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sunglasses-Wearing Characters Category:males